Just a habit
by kiwi the almighty
Summary: Neji wonders where Tenten secretly disappears off to after their training and decides to follow her one day. NejiTen Fluff Oneshot


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**

* * *

**

Just a habit

* * *

"Neji my eternal rival!" bellowed a loud boisterous Lee as he caught up with his stoic friend who walked casually down the street.

"Hn" came Neji's trademark reply as he shoved his hands deep into his pocket and continued to walk down the road, ignoring the fawning looks that heartfelt girls gave him and irritated that Lee had interrupted him at such an awful time.

Lee, oblivious to Neji's glare ran up to him to give him a hug but was rudely shoved off.

"Don't touch me" Neji warned as he glared at his team mate.

"Ano...sorry Neji!" Lee forgot that Neji was not one for hugs.

"Hn" came the obvious reply.

Lee stilled and as if a light bulb had lightened, he quickly jumped up.

"Ano Neji san do you know where Tenten is?" he asked.

Neji paused. _Tenten._ What would Lee be wanting to see her _for_? He thought with slight envy as he eyed is team mate suspiciously. Tenten was off limits to anyone but himself, and that meant team mates too.

"Why do you need to see her for?" he asked, ignoring Lee's earlier question.

Lee scratched his head and smiled.

"Well haven't you noticed?" he asked.

"Noticed _what_?" Neji asked flatly. Did Lee know something about Tenten that _he_ didn't know?

Lee's eyes gleamed.

"Haven't you noticed that Tenten's nowhere to be found at this time?" he continued, "Though, I'm slightly worried. What could she be doing right now?" he pondered.

"Lee"

"Yes Neji san?"

"Whatever Tenten does during this time is her own business" Neji said sharply. He was annoyed that he didn't notice that Tenten disappeared during this time and what irked him was that that _Lee_ noticed it.

Lee's shoulder slumped.

"Oh. Well if you see her, ask her what she's doing during this time will ya?" he asked Neji.

Neji gave a curt nod and Lee slapped him on the back only to quiver away remembering Neji's earlier words of wisdom towards him.

**Just a habit**

Neji mused and his thoughts rested onto a certain weapon's mistress. He recalled Lee's earlier observations the day before and wondered if what he said was true. Neji didn't regard himself as a peeping tom and spying on Tenten to see what she did during this time seemed morally wrong. Besides, for all he knew, Tenten could be visiting her friend's right?

Making his way towards his team mate's training grounds, he waited patiently for the arrival for the rest of his team mates.

Within minutes, his team mates and Gai sensei appeared.

"Hello my youthful rival! Today I shall beat you in a match!" Lee proclaimed and his teeth went a slight ping in the sunlight.

"Yes today Lee will show you how much he's grown with his youthful spirit!" Gai sensei agreed and did his good guy pose.

Neji casually ignored them and his eyes rested solely on a sleepy looking Tenten. Neji inwardly smiled to himself at the sight of Tenten and wondered what had caused her fatigue state.

"Hello Neji" Tenten greeted between yawns, "how are you?" she asked as she lifted one of her eyes open to look at her Hyuuga partner.

"Good" came Neji's short reply, "Yourself?" he added. He noticed that he always tried to make some sort of small talk with Tenten. He realised that it was because he liked to hear the sound of her voice.

Tenten shrugged and sat down on the ground.

"So so" she replied. Then she grinned. "Ready to spar Neji?"

Neji smirked at her.

**Just a habit**

The hours flew quickly for Neji and he found that his training with Tenten had ended. He watched her amusingly as she walked round the forest to pick up her fallen weapons and smirked slightly every time Tenten had to bend down to retrieve her kunais. He got a magnificent view.

Neji folded his hands on his chest and watched slowly as Tenten walked up towards him.

"Well that was a really great spar don't you think?" Tenten commented.

"Hn"

Tenten gave him a smile. Neji felt his heart miss a beat.

"I'll be going home now Neji. I'll see you again tomorrow" Tenten said.

Neji nodded in understanding.

"Well then, ja!" she replied to her stoic team mate as she ran out of the training grounds, leaving a certain Hyuuga Neji watching her back.

Neji stayed still and didn't move until Tenten was out of his eye's reach. Letting out a sigh, he ran his slender fingers through his hair and gathered his belongings.

_Damn Neji. Why didn't you invite Tenten out for dinner or something?_ His mind complained to him. Shaking his head to himself, Neji felt a pang of pity that he couldn't seem to make any small friendly gestures towards Tenten. The only times he seemed to speak to her was within training and for once, Neji yearned to speak to Tenten outside their usual training. But his damn pride wouldn't allow him and he'd be damned if he asked her out on a date. After all, who had ever heard of Hyuuga Neji being in love?

As Neji slowly walked through the streets, he was startled to see Tenten walking a hundred feet ahead of him, unaware of his presence.

_I wonder where she's going?_ He mused to himself as he watched Tenten walk hurriedly.

Neji vaguely remembered Lee's earlier comment on Tenten's disappearance everyday and he wondered whether or not he should follow her. After all, Tenten deserved her privacy and Neji respected that but he curious to see where Tenten went after training for several hours.

After all, following her this once wouldn't hurt anyone.

Neji made up his mind and stealthily followed Tenten through the thick crowds, wondering where his dear team mate was heading to.

**Just a habit**

Neji stopped in his tracks. He had followed Tenten for the past ten minutes to find her sitting down on top of a hill. The hill gave a picture perfect view of Konoha and Neji watched intently as his team mate made her way to a cherry blossom tree only to lie down. Then he noticed Tenten closing her eyes.

_So that's what she's doing._ Neji mused and couldn't help but smile. Tenten was sleeping!

And Neji had to agree with her. The hill gave a perfect view of Konoha and the tree kept the draft away. This place was indeed a peaceful place to sleep.

Silently making his way towards his sleeping comrade, Neji made sure that Tenten was asleep before he knelt beside her.

_God she's beautiful when she sleeps_ Neji absently thought as he stared down at her sleeping face.

Sitting down beside Tenten's sleeping figure, Neji smirked at her and watched Konoha continuing its slow and daily life.

Neji smirked. He could feel the wind getting colder and he was aware that day was slowly turning into night. He saw Tenten shiver slightly in her sleep and Neji subconsciously brought his hand forward and stroked her face. He was pleased to find out Tenten's little mystery whereabouts secret as this meant that only _he_ knew everything about Tenten.

However, he felt slightly guilty on invading Tenten's privacy. After all, this was her personal time to do whatever she wanted. What right did he have to be here?

Neji sighed.

Tonight would be the last night of him following her. He had no right to be here.

_But for now, let me enjoy her sleeping face._

**Just a habit**

What turned out to be a purposely following act of Tenten's mysterious disappearance over three months ago turned out to be an obsessive stalking act on Neji's part. Everyday, after their sparring, Tenten un-awaringly would go to her little hide out on top of the tree for a little nap and would be followed by a certain team mate.

Neji didn't know when it started. Ever since he found out Tenten's little secret, he had repeatedly gone up the hill to watch his team mate fall into a blissful slumber without her consent or awareness.

Neji leaned against a tree further down the hill and waited for his team mate to fall asleep before he made his way up the hill to sit beside her. He absently wondered whether or not Tenten was aware of his antics and Neji deluded himself that the only reason why he always followed Tenten up the hill was to only keep her safe when she slept.

Making sure that Tenten was securely sleeping, Neji silently made his way towards Tenten and let out a small smile when he saw her sleeping figure. To him, this was his sanctuary, his bliss, where he could be close to Tenten without being pushed away. This was his only way to be with her and he felt a tang of remorse that Tenten had no knowledge of it. But he couldn't tell her.

After all, how could he tell Tenten…

…that he was in love with her?

Neji shook his head and sighed. He was sure that Tenten would be shocked if he ever told her. Images of Tenten rejecting him appeared in his mind, only making his fear of not telling her stronger. It was surprising, that _the_ Hyuuga Neji, prodigy and number one rookie was afraid to show his feelings. _Perhaps, telling someone your feelings is the greatest fight of all?_ Neji thought philosophically.

Neji saw Tenten shiver in her sleep again and he wondered if Tenten was going to continue this parade into the winter season. After all, it had just hit autumn and the air was getting colder by the day. Neji thought what he would do if Tenten left but discarded the thought. He would think about it if it happened.

**Just a habit**

Neji sat on the hill. It was the middle autumn and he wondered if Tenten would appear. Resting on the tree, Neji allowed himself to lean back for comfort. He decided to confront Tenten today. In fact he had it all planned in his mind. He would pretend that their meeting was coincidental and hopefully he could strike up some sort of conversation with her. Talking to her alone was better than confronting her in a huge crowd.

"Neji?" came a surprised voice.

Neji whipped his head round and was pleased to see a startled looking Tenten.

Neji lifted a perfect eyebrow at her.

"Hn?" he asked.

Tenten frowned, as if unsure what to do.

"What are you doing here Neji?" she asked, getting straight to the point.

"I needed a place to think" Neji replied coolly.

"Really?" Tenten murmured and Neji was pleased to see Tenten walking towards him. At least that meant she wasn't angry at him.

"Why here?" she asked.

Neji shrugged.

"It has good views" he replied as he titled his head towards Konoha.

Tenten smirked.

"It sure does" she replied.

Then she sat down beside him. Neji felt his heart pound faster.

"I come here to sleep all the time" Tenten continued as she gazed at the scene in front of her.

"You do?" Neji lied.

"Yeah"

Then Tenten yawned and stretched out her hands.

"What was it that you needed to think about?" she asked him.

"Nothing" came Neji's quick reply and cursed himself for such a bad answer.

Tenten turned her eyes on him and Neji felt himself turn hot under her intense gaze.

"You're always like that Neji. Never letting anyone in" she replied smugly, "you know you can always talk to me if you want" she offered.

"I don't need your help" and Neji cursed himself again for his aggressive answer.

Tenten didn't seem affected by Neji's harsh words. Instead she let herself fall onto the grass and gently closed her eyes.

"Mmm Neji I'm gonna go to sleep for a bit. Wake me up if you need anything"

Neji made a noise that resembled a snort. Like he would need anything!

And in a couple of minutes, Tenten fell into a peaceful sleep.

Neji watched her. He felt torn. He was happy that Tenten acknowledged his presence but how was he suppose to hint about how he felt towards her if she was sleeping? Damn she seemed to complicate things for him. Neji sighed. _At least this is better than nothing _he thought and he too, allowed himself to fall into a peaceful sleep.

Tenten woke up with a jolt and Neji lazily opened an eye towards her.

"It's getting cold" she complained.

Neji nodded in agreement. The winter season was approaching and the night seemed cold and chilly. He wondered how long Tenten would stay here before she was defeated by nature's weather.

"It's so damn cold" Tenten complained again and Neji smirked at her.

And before Neji could comprehend what happened next, Tenten roughly grabbed hold of his legs and rested her head on his thighs. Neji stared in shock.

"You don't mind do you?" she asked half concerned.

Neji shook his head.

"Not at all" he told her truthfully and watched her for a second time that day to fall asleep.

Neji inwardly smiled to himself. Tenten was resting her head on his lap. _His_ lap! He could feel his face slightly heat up from the shock and secret happiness. He felt her slender fingers clutching his trouser fabric roughly and felt her light hot breath on his garments. Neji allowed himself to stroke her hair once before resting his hands on his side. He wouldn't dare touch Tenten when she was sleeping, even if it was merely a friendly gesture. Neji smirked to himself. Yes, this was better than nothing at all.

After half an hour, Neji felt Tenten stir and shiver. He blinked and wondered if she was feeling cold. He saw Tenten slowly waking up and watched her rise.

Putting her hands on Neji's lap, Tenten spoke.

"It's freezing" she confessed.

"Would you like to go home?" Neji asked, though secretly he was hoping that Tenten would reject that offer.

"I haven't slept here for two hours yet" Tenten replied pouting.

Neji nodded. He was well aware of Tenten's sleeping patterns from watching her and knew that Tenten slept a minimum of two hours every night on the hill. It seemed to be some sort of ritual for her.

"It's getting cold though" he reasoned with her. The last thing he wanted was for her to catch a cold.

Tenten smiled at him.

"I know how we can fix that" she replied mischievously and for the second time that day, Neji was unprepared for Tenten's next movement.

Taking Neji by shock, Tenten grabbed hold of Neji and comfortably settled herself between his legs with her back resting against his firm chest.

Neji's eyes widened. _What's Tenten doing?_ He thought in surprise and he could feel his face flush. He could feel Tenten squirm between his legs which caused his muscles to tense from lust. _Damn Tenten, do you have any idea how you're affecting me?_ Neji thought partially annoyed and pleased as Tenten settled herself deeper into his chest.

"This will keep me warm" Tenten half whispered as she allowed to herself to fall asleep again.

Neji groaned from the sheer contact he was having from Tenten. He badly wanted to hold her but was unsure how Tenten would react. His body was screaming for him to ravish Tenten there and then and it took all his will power from not making her his.

"Neji" Tenten whispered lightly as if sensing his tension.

"Hn?"

"You can hold me if you want"

And with that, Neji slowly and nervously brought his arms around Tenten's slim waist and clutched her close to him. He felt his heart beat in a frantic rhythm as he held the woman he loved in his arms. Allowing, himself to take a risk, he allowed his chin to gently rest on Tenten's head. He tightened his arms around her and thanked the gods who gave him this perfect moment. Even he didn't have the opportunity to tell Tenten how he felt, he felt content with the contact he was having with Tenten. Maybe later, he could tell Tenten how he truly felt? After all, Tenten didn't seem bothered to be sleeping in his arms. Perhaps he had a chance with her? Neji smiled at the thought and with that, he joined Tenten in a gentle sleeping bliss.

**Just a habit**

Winter had turned to spring and Tenten still continued to approach the hill for her daily routine. This time however, she was joined by her comrade Neji. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw Neji waiting patiently for her by the sakura tree and she thanked kami that she earlier had the guts enough to place herself between Neji's legs for a light sleep.

For what seemed to be an accident or a premeditated plan on her part, the simple gesture turned into a habit and every day she would be joined by Neji who allowed her to sleep in his arms. Tenten smiled at the thought.

"Hello Neji!" Tenten greeted him with a wave.

Neji smirked at her.

"You're late" he said simply but gestured Tenten towards him.

Taking her hand in his, he pulled Tenten down until she was resting between his legs and Tenten sighed with happiness. Everything seemed automatic now but Tenten couldn't get enough of the feel of Neji's body beside hers. She rested her head on his firm chest and felt his arms encircle her waist.

"It's a beautiful day" Tenten commented, making small talk.

"It is" Neji agreed as he rested his chin on her head.

"Hmm Neji, you're not holding me tight enough" Tenten replied with a cute pout.

Neji looked down at her with a smirk. Tenten felt herself grin.

"My mistake" he mused and Tenten flushed when strong arms held her tighter to his chest.

What seemed to be pure accident at first, and then turning to a mutual habit, Tenten was glad that she had _the_ Hyuuga Neji holding her. She looked forward to the end of their training as it meant two extra hours of lying in Neji's arms. Tenten smiled at the thought. Maybe someday she could gather the courage to tell Neji that she was in love with him….

…but for now, she was content sleeping in his arms. After all, this was her secret bliss.

* * *

**A/N:** Another one shot done! Sorry if Neji seemed too romantic and OOC. That's what happens when you're listening to romantic music! **Please review**. Review makes me happy. Ja! 


End file.
